SIEMPRE
by Athena-Black13
Summary: Ella escapaba de Hogwarts para verlo cuándo Voldemort regnaba. Él le prometió volver a ella y murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts. —Pero —le dijo la voz grave y siseante de Severus Snape desde su cuadro en la torre —, ¿después de tanto tiempo? Y ella sonrió mirando el inmenso lago, dónde habia soñado con él al mirarlo. Y dijo: —Siempre.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Escribo sin animos de lucro.

* * *

**SIEMPRE**

Caminar por Hogwarts, con los pies descalzos, pisando la fría piedra que sirve de suelo llenaba a la chica de vida. Bajo su brazo desnudo, llevaba un cuaderno de negras tapas del que nunca se despegaba.

Pasaba las manos blancas por las paredes para orientarse en las noches oscuras llenas de estrellas. En su brazo izquierdo una marca se volvía más negra a cada instante.

El séptimo piso era un lugar dónde nadie parecía subir. Delante del cuadro de Boris el chiflado, la chica se paraba hasta que aparecía una puerta delante de ella. Y ella entraba encontrándose con cada día más alumnos sorprendidos por su llegada, cada noche que se veía capaz de verlo.

—Longbottom —saludaba siempre la chica al joven castaño, más alto que ella. Y cada día lo hacía con más culpabilidad en su voz, al ver cada nuevo golpe que recibía el chico.

—Sabes el camino, Black.

Ella se metía en el pasadizo que iba a la taberna de aquél viejo brujo que tanto afecto le había demostrado cuándo ella iba allí a refugiarse del nuevo régimen y de sus miedos.

—Bellatrix —la saludaba el hombre. —Está en su habitación.

Ella asentía e iba hacia una de las habitaciones del pub, dónde él, le esperaba con una sonrisa. Dónde el pelirrojo la besaba y le decía que la quería. Dónde se guardaba el secreto de su amor, sin que su primo y sin que el gemelo de su acompañante supieran nada de ese amor que sentían por el otro.

**~O~**

Miraba la piedra blanca sin querer creerse lo que allí estaba escrito. El nombre de su amado, aquél que en la batalla la habia ido a buscar y le prometió que volvería a ella.

El corazón le hizo un ruido seco al enterarse de la muerte de el pelirrojo que siempre la miraba con una sonrisa. Al verlo en el Gran Comedor cuándo ella habia ido a disculparse con la familia de él por no haberlo podido proteger. Cuándo el gemelo de él, la miró con tristeza y confusión cuándo ella le había dicho: Te ayudaré en lo que necesites al acabar esta guerra, sólo quiero pedirte que no quieras saber el motivo.

Con magia hizo aparecer una rosa roja, cómo aquellas que él le regalaba, todas aquellas noches que él le prometía que todo estaría bien.

—Nada está bien, Frederic —le dijo ella con voz rota a la piedra de delante suyo.

—Nada lo estará hasta que la vejez no haga que te reúnas con él —le dijo George Weasley esa misma noche, apareciendo detrás de ella.

**~O~**

Miró los ojos grises que brillaban con felicidad cuándo le entregó un pequeño diario con un león que se acercaba mágicamente. Ella la había abrazado y le dio miles de gracias.

A lo lejos había visto a los Potter, junto al chico llamado cómo su único y viejo amor. Los ojos azules del chico habían chocado con los suyos y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te veo por Navidad, Bellatrix —le había dicho a la sobrina con su mismo nombre.

Y ella se había aparecido en el pueblo de Hosmade, dirigiéndose a la escuela dónde lo había conocido y dónde impartiría como profesora, la única asignatura hecha en la torre dónde se habían conocido...

**~O~**

—No deberías torturarté como persona —le dijo Minerva McGonagall, mirando el horizonte desde su torre, la torre de Astronomía.

—Solo digo un hecho real —dijo la mujer de pelo negro y blanca piel. —Lo hirieron por mi culpa.

—No es como su Fred, Bellatrix —respondió la mujer marchándose.

Porqué desde que el sobrino de su antiguo amado había sido lastimado por antiguos y horrendos mortifagos, no había dejado de presentar su renuncia. Porqué dejaron un mechón del pelo rojo fuego de Frederic encima de su tumba medio destrozada, la cuál ella iba siempre a visitar.

—Pero —le dijo la voz grave y siseante de Severus Snape desde su cuadro en la torre —, ¿después de tanto tiempo?

Y ella sonrió mirando el inmenso lago, dónde había soñado con él al mirarlo. Su respuesta fue:

—Siempre.

**~FIN~**

_Nota de la autora: _

**Hola a todos los que lean este escrito. **

**Primero quería disculparme por las faltas si es que encuentran alguna. Ahora sin más demora, les explico este fic. **

**La protagonista es Bellatrix Black, la cuál quiero explotar más adelante. Es hija de Regulus Black (sobrina de Canuto) y quedó en Slytherin. Esto se centra en ella, enamorada de Frederic Weasely (Fred, Gred o como sea). **

**¡La verdad es que quería hacer algo especial este 1 de Setiembre! Que les vaya bien a quien haya recibido la carta y a quién no, también. **

**Hasta pronto:**

_Athena-Black13_


End file.
